


You're so cute and I kinda like you

by DarknessDaughter16



Series: The Drunk Call (Once Upon A Time AU) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dorothy is just trying to sleep, F/F, Ruby is a drunk idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: "- HEEYYYYYY KANSAS! HOW YA DOIN'?- Ruby? It's...3 a.m. Why you calling me? And are you drunk?- I called 'cause....I think your really cute."orRuby and Emma go to a party and get wasted. Which results in Ruby calling that girl from her biology class that she thinks is really cute.(The Once Upon A Time version)





	You're so cute and I kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 😊 in case you don't know me or this is the first story of mine you read, I'm Mrs. Brooke. This story has 2 different versions: this one and a Legends of Tomorrow version. In case you enjoy the show I'd like to invite you to read that one too 👍 hope you like this 👌

\- Ruby where you goin'? - wondered Emma.

\- I gotta make a call girl.

Stumbling out the house, Ruby had a hard time dialing the number. Her drunk state clearly helping her in this situation. 

-  Hello?

\- HEEYYYYYY KANSAS! HOW YA DOIN'?

\- Who is this?

\- It's Ruby. Your partner in biology.

\- Ruby? It's....3 a.m. Why are you calling me? Are you drunk?

\- I'm calling because... I think you're really cute.

\- Oh. - Dorothy was more alert now and could feel the blush on her cheeks.

\- You're like..really smart. And funny. And cute. Did I say that already? I don't know. But still, you're really cute. And I wanna go out with you.

\- Ruby you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. Do you have with you?

\- Kansas. - whined Ruby - I'm fine. I don't need to call Emma.

\- No need to call me. I'm right here. - spoke Emma when near Ruby.

\- I gotta go now Kansas. Byyyeeeee. See ya tomorrow.

Dorothy just looked at her phone, confusion written all over her face. Suddenly she started laughing. Hard. She wouldn't deny having a slight crush on the brunette who sat next to her in biology class, but having her call in the middle of the night was pretty hilarious.

\- At least now I know she likes me too. - thought Dorothy while smiling at herself.


End file.
